


Gathering Water by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Gathering Water by Mithrigil.Summary: Two nights later, he decides to wash off the blood.





	Gathering Water by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gathering Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341628) by Mithrigil. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Gathering Water  
 **Author** :   
**Reader** :   
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon, X  
 **Characters** : Subaru, Seishirou  
 **Rating** : Hard R, not worksafe for, well. That shower motif, that ghost motif. Sexual imagery, creepiness.  
 **Spoilers** : for episode/volume 16 of X.  
 **Summary** : Two nights later, he decides to wash off the blood.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/351088.html#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:13:09  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Gathering%20Water%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)


End file.
